


You Confessed in the Nether

by blueqdu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Im unoriginal, M/M, anyways im done writing pointless tags, bruhhhhh, dnf obv, head full, hopefully slowburn?, i hope my school doesnt find this /hj, idk i cant write slowburn to save my life, idk its probably been done before, its actually set in lmanberg, just idk trigger warning i like to write edgy stuff, ooh ooh love triangle?, so many thoughts, this is going to be a train wreck so brace urselves, this is what im using my A in english for, uhh there will be language and maybe some heavy themes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueqdu/pseuds/blueqdu
Summary: It's not easy to be in love when there's a war raging around you.Dream had always seemed cold. Ruthless. Never taking others into account when making decisions. But George had always felt something when it came to him. It made him oddly self-conscious, and he couldn't help but wonder what Dream would do if he kissed him.He wouldn't, of course.But when he sees how reckless Dream truly is, it puts a strain on their friendship and George begins to wonder if he could really be in love with Dream. How easy is it to love someone who only focuses on an end goal, doing anything to get to it? How easy is it to love someone who will only manipulate you, then throw you away when he no longer needs you?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Through the Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (hehe): **THIS IS ACTUALLY SET IN L'MANBERG. I AM BASING THIS AROUND THE SMP. I AM USING THEIR PERSONALITIES IN THE SMP FOR THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT A REPRESENTATION OF THE ACTUAL PEOPLE. (I will probably also be changing some things because. It's my fanfiction and I can do what I want lmao)**  
> Also hi :). This is my first fanfiction using this site and I'm low key excited to see how it turns out. I know the summary is kinda shit lmao, I'm not very good at writing summaries. I hope the writing makes up for it.  
> I'm not very good at writing fanfictions for actual people so I thought, fuck it, I'll make it about their characters on the SMP. I've also never felt comfortable shipping real people, so yeah. Also, Katie, if you see this, thanks for helping me out with the plot :'), you are very poggers (and also thanks for getting me into the Dream SMP).

The first thing that hit George was the sweltering heat. It was always the first thing to hit him as he passed through the portal into the Nether. He fanned at himself and tried to ignore the sound of the lava beneath him. No matter how many platforms Dream built he never actually felt safe in the Nether. All it took was one Ghast shooting at him and he was dead. Gone. He shuddered, and continued walking, sword in hand. He was only here because Dream invited him. He wouldn’t have come on any other occasion.

It was silent, minus the occasional screech of a Ghast and an explosion in the distance. Every time that happened, George would jump. By the time he reached Dream’s meeting spot, his nerves were frayed, and he was jumping at the sound of his own footsteps. He peered inside the cave and saw Dream waiting there for him. He was casually leaning against the wall of the cave, his sword propped up against him. A porcelain mask with a smile on it obscured his face. He wore a green jumper, with the hood up, hiding any pieces of skin that were showing as well as his hair. He was looking down at his hands but when George entered, he looked up.

“Hey,” George said.

“Sup,” replied Dream brightly. Come to think of it, everything Dream did, he did brightly. He was practically a personification of the word brightly.

George stood awkwardly at the entrance of the cave. Truth be told, Dream kind of scared George, and he didn’t want to do anything to make Dream angry. He’d seen what Dream could do when he was angry.

He shuddered at the thought of it.

“Come on,” said Dream, “don’t just stand there!”

George stepped into the cave. Dream looked back down and continued fiddling with something on his finger.

George recognised it. Of course.

His stupid ring.

His engagement to Fundy had only been made public a week ago, and George tried to be happy for him, but he struggled. He didn’t know why. If Dream was happy, that meant that George was happy. That the entirety of L’manberg was happy. Maybe it’d put a stop to the war.

And then his thoughts wandered. Had Fundy seen what Dream looked like under the mask? George couldn’t imagine Dream in such a state of vulnerability. He couldn’t imagine Dream trusting anyone enough to show them his face. But Fundy was his fiancé. Dream probably trusted him. But Dream always seemed so cold. He wondered what it would be like to crack that cold exterior and see what he was really like. He wondered how Dream acted around Fundy. If it was different to the way he acted around George. Maybe it wouldn’t be. Him and Dream were best friends after all. 

“George?” Dream asked, sending George’s train of thoughts to a screeching halt.

“Sorry,” George shook his head. “I was just… thinking.”

“About what?” Dream asked.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Dream nodded. “Okay. I didn’t bring you here for a therapy session anyways.” George flinched at how harsh he sounded.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s fine,” replied Dream, his sunshiny façade back on. “I came here to talk about battle strategies.”

George sighed.

“Okay,” he said.

By the time they’d finished talking, George was exhausted. Dream had told him every excruciating detail about his battle plan and George had just sat there, nodding. He must have been there for hours, because by the time he made it back to the Overworld, it was dark. He wandered through the streets of L’manberg. They were lined with cheery cottages. While he was walking, he encountered Sapnap.

“Hey, man,” said Sapnap.

“Hey,” replied George.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all day!” Sapnap sounded happy but his face showed concern.

“Dream wanted to go over our battle plan,” George sighed, rubbing his temples. “He kept me there all day.”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” replied George. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, man. Dream’s kind of a pain in the ass at times. I mean, I love him but…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Sapnap smiled.

“Why are you up at this time of night anyways?” asked George.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah.”

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sapnap waved and walked away.

A cold wind blew in his direction, and George wrapped his arms tighter around him. He never thought he’d say it, but he was kind of missing the heat of the Nether. 

When he made it home, the first thing he did was get into bed. He didn’t even take off his shoes. He was so tired.

But he just couldn’t get comfortable. His thoughts were haunted by Dream.

What would happen if I pulled down his hood? If I ran my hands through his hair?

George’s breath caught. 

_How would he react if I pulled his mask up? Just a little. Only enough to see his lips. What if I leaned in and kissed him? What if I kissed him until he ran out of breath? Would he kiss back? Or would he pull away?_

George felt a twinge in his stomach. He felt his cheeks heat up.

Then he shook his head.

He needed to calm down.

He got out of bed, pulled on a jumper, and just like that, he was back on the cold streets of L’manberg.

I can’t think that way about him. He’s my best friend. He’s literally engaged.

George walked down the wooden pathway and sat down just in front of the lake that ran through L’manberg. He dangled his legs over the side of the path and sighed, looking down into the murky water below.

 _I love him_. The thought hit him so fast he didn’t know what to make of it. _No you don’t._

_Yes you do, you just won't admit it._

_I don't love him. I can't love him._

__George buried his face in his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over._ _

“I don’t love him, I don’t love him, I don’t love him – “ 

“Don’t love who?” George looked up, startled. It was Dream.


	2. Be Honest With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George talks to Quackity about his feelings for Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how delayed this chapter is, we were transferring my stuff to my new computer (which just so happens to double as my school computer – oh shit lmao). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your support <33

“Don’t love who?” George looked up, startled. It was Dream.

The first thing that went through his mind was _shit_. Dream sat down next to him. _Shit, shit, shit_  


“No one,” George shut his eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely down his face.

“It must be someone.” Dream cocked his head to the side. “C’mon, I’m your best friend! You can tell me anything. I won’t judge.” He nudged George. “Be honest with me.” 

George sniffled. “It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

Dream raised an eyebrow but didn’t push any further.

“Y’know,” he looked out across the lake which was calm and still, “when I first realised I was in love with Fundy, I tried to ignore it. Tried to pretend it wasn’t real. But look where I am now! Fundy and I are engaged!”

George looked at him. His voice changed when he talked about Fundy. It became softer, more loving.

“I say shoot your shot,” said Dream. “You never know where you’ll end up.” And with that, Dream got up and walked away, leaving George alone on the bridge.

_Of course Fundy loved you_ , he thought bitterly, _everyone loves you. Including me_.  
***  
George woke up to the sun in his face. He used an arm to cover his eyes from the glaring rays. Why was his bed so uncomfortable? And, come to think of it, why was the sun in his face?

And then it hit him.

His eyes flew open.

_Dumbass_ , his brain taunted.

He’d fallen asleep on the bridge. He sat bolt upright and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. Had anyone seen him? 

“Hey dude!” came a voice. George whipped his head around to see who it was. It was Sapnap. He came and sat down next to George, crossing his legs.

“Hello,” replied George, stifling a yawn.

“Woah, you’re lookin’ rough, buddy,” said Sapnap.

“Thanks a lot, Sapnap.”

“No problem.” He winked, and then as an afterthought, “are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Bad night?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

Him and Sapnap sat there, legs dangling over the bridge. It was silent, minus the sounds of people talking and laughing in the distance.

“Well,” said George, breaking the silence. “I better get going.”

“Okay!” replied Sapnap.

George got up and walked away. He wasn’t sure where he was going to go. Maybe home.

His feet carried him to Dream’s house.

_Why are you here_?

_I don’t know. Stop asking me questions I can’t answer_.

He reached his hand up to knock.

_Don’t do it_.

_Why not_?

_You’ll just get yourself into an awkward situation you’ll regret later_.

He sighed, dropping his arm. It hung limply at his side.

_Dream probably isn’t home anyways_ , he told himself, turning around slowly on his heel.

_Just go home. Don’t do something stupid_.

He jammed his hands into his pocket and walked away slowly.  
***  
He unlocked the door to his house, sighing heavily. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he slumped against the wall.

“Hey,” came a voice from the darkness.

George jumped. _What the fuck_?

“Who-who’s there?” George stuttered. “Reveal yourself!”

George heard someone shuffle in the darkness. He felt a hand on the small of his back. Someone’s breath tickled his cheek.

“’Ello George,” came a voice. Quackity.

George wriggled out of his grasp and flicked the light on. Quackity stood in the middle of the room, wheezing.

“You-you—” he wheezed again, “you sounded terrified!” He held his stomach, doubled over with laughter. “’Oh no’,” Quackity began, mocking George’s accent, “’who’s there! Show your face!’ You were acting like some hero in every cliché movie ever!” Tears were streaming down his face.

George sighed and walked back over to the wall.

“What do you want, Quackity?” he asked, a tinge of annoyance in his tone.

“Nothing,” Quackity replied, falling backwards onto the couch.

George raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” said Quackity. “Sapnap said you looked a bit down earlier, and, well, he said you needed someone to cheer you up. So he sent me.”

“He sent _you_? To make sure I was okay. _You_?”

“Harsh, man.” Quackity clutched at his heart. “Ouch.”

George rolled his eyes.

“I’m not being harsh, I’m being honest.”

He walked over the couch and sat next to Quackity. Quackity turned to face him.

“So what’s wrong? Be honest with me.”

George had never heard Quackity this serious before.

He sighed. “Promise you won’t tell anyone. Not even Sapnap.”

“I promise.”

George inhaled deeply. He knew he could just lie, make something up. Something boring, so that even if Quackity told, no one would care. Something so mundane, Quackity wouldn’t even remember when he woke up tomorrow. Something so –

“I think I’m in love with Dream.” The words left his mouth so fast he didn’t even realise it was him saying them.

Quackity’s eyes widened and George clapped his hands over his mouth.

“Wait, seriously?” Quackity’s voice had gone up an octave.

“Yeah. I realised yesterday.” George shut his eyes and leaned back into the couch. “With his stupid mask, his dumb green jacket, his _stupid_ fingerless gloves. I _hate_ him. I hate him so much. He’s so fucking obnoxious.” Quackity’s eyes somehow widened even more when George swore. “He thinks he’s so great. And, truth be told, I think he’s great, too. Because I’m in love with him. I love him.”

Tears streamed down George’s face. He hadn’t meant to tell Quackity that, but once he started talking, he couldn’t stop.

“So you weren’t kidding.” Quackity let out an incredulous laugh. “Holy shit.”

“I know,” George sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“If he weren’t with Fundy, I’d tell you to shoot your shot. But…” Quackity sighed, “him and Fundy are engaged, so he’s kind of committed.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“I know you know that."

“I didn’t mean to tell you any of that.”

“I know.”

George wiped his eyes, and Quackity put an arm around his shoulders.

“Calm down, man. It’s not the end of the world,” he said.

“I know.” George leaned his head into Quackity’s shoulder and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun to explore Quackity and George’s dynamic in this one! I love their dynamic irl, and I wanted to put it into this fanfic :D  
> And I know Quackity isn’t usually serious for this long, but my man is a law student, I’m sure he can do it lmao.  
> As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <33


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by thoughts of Dream, George decides a walk will help him. However, while he's walking, he bumps into Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter release from the amazingly famous & influential Archive of Our Own author Blueqdu! What an amazing way to start off the year 2021 /j  
> But anyways, I'm sorry for the late release, I have Motivation Issues™. But as always, I hope you enjoy!

George didn’t know how long he sat there, face buried in Quackity’s shoulder, but it was long enough for Quackity to gently remove his head.

“Hey, man,” he said, “I can feel your tears soaking through my jumper.”

George wiped his eyes and laughed softly. “Sorry,” he said, barely audible.

Quackity patted his head awkwardly. “It’s fine,” he said. “Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea?”

“Water, please,” George croaked.

“Coming right up!” Quackity peeled himself off the couch and went into the kitchen to get George’s water.

George lay down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Within seconds, his eyelids began to get heavy and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

“George… Hey George…”

George awoke with a start. Quackity was standing over him.

“Oh, you’re awake. Thank God,” said Quackity.

George rubbed his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“I don’t know, man. I came back from getting your water and you’d passed out on the couch,” replied Quackity. “I decided to let you sleep.” He held out the glass of water.

“Thanks,” said George, taking the water gratefully. He took a sip. “I’m sorry about this, Quackity. I didn’t mean to be so painful.”

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to actually tell me,” replied Quackity.

“I didn’t expect to actually tell you either,” said George, letting a small laugh out. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”  


“Of course not. I may not be the greatest person, but I still have morals,” said Quackity. “Besides, I actually wanna remain friends.” He laughed and George joined in. “Anyways, I gotta dip, talk later.”

George smiled. “Okay, and,” he shifted so he looked Quackity directly in the eyes, “thank you.”

“Always,” said Quackity, getting up.

George spent the rest of the day cooped up in his house, trying not to think about Dream.

It didn’t work.

All he thought about was Dream.

It seemed as though the more he put his mind to not thinking about Dream, the more it happened. As though he was subconsciously reminding himself he was in love with his best friend.

As though he was subconsciously tearing himself apart.

He pulled out a book, hoping he could drown his troubles in the pages of it. Replace his thoughts of Dream with a captivating tale.

He’d only been reading for a few minutes before he threw the book down.

“Goddammit!” he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. He stood up, and his chair screeched on the wooden floorboards.

He paced up and down the room, trying to get a hold of himself. It only took him a few minutes to conclude that going for a walk would ease his nerves.

He pulled on a hoodie, and walked out the door, onto the Prime Path.

It was a nice day out, and he took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. No one seemed to be out. George breathed a sigh of relief. 

He continued walking, already feeling better. That was when he turned a corner and saw the person he wanted to see least. Dream.

“Shit,” he muttered, hoping Dream hadn’t seen him. But it was too late.

“George?” he heard Dream’s voice call.

He forced himself to turn the corner again.

“Hey, Dream,” he said, trying to make his voice sound calm.

“Hi!” replied Dream brightly. “How are you?”

Instantly all of George’s hatred towards Dream evaporated. It felt like all the emotions, all the pent-up anger, faded instantly.

“I’m good. Just going for a walk,” said George.

“Great,” said Dream. “Walk with me!”

“So, how’s life with Fundy going?” George asked, trying to sound casual.

“Pretty good. We’re planning things for our wedding!” Dream replied.

“Oh? How’s that going?”

“Good!”

“That’s good. He’s not making us wear fursuits for it, right?”

Dream laughed. “Don’t be a smartass, George.”

And suddenly, they were back to normal. The friendly banter, the ease in which they spoke to each other. And, just for a minute, George could forget his feelings towards Dream.

“So how’s it going with that guy you’re in love with?” Dream asked.

Oh.

And just like that, the wall of peace George had created came crashing down. The emotions from the past few days came flooding back to him, overwhelming him.

“Why do you care?” George snapped.

“Jeez,” said Dream, “sensitive topic?”

“No.” George pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s just… He’s taken and all that. There’s just no point in talking about it.”

“Oh? Taken you say? Is it Sapnap? Or Quackity? I could see you and Quackity working out,” Dream chuckled softly.

George laughed as well, but it was more strained. “No, it’s not Big Q. I don’t wanna talk about it. Just drop it.”

“Okay,” replied Dream. “Consider it dropped.”

“Thanks,” said George.

They walked until the sun began to dip beyond the horizon, turning the sky the colour of fire. George looked up at it.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” said Dream.

“Yeah,” George said, breathless.

Dream put his arm around George’s shoulders, and George’s breath caught in his throat. He turned to look at Dream. Dream’s mask reflected the fiery light of the setting sun. It was as though he was on fire. 

_Beautiful_. The word was on the tip of George’s tongue, but he didn’t dare say it.

The way Dream looked lit a flame inside George that he didn’t know existed. Every emotion he’d felt in the past few days seemed to merge until he couldn’t tell the distinction between anger and sadness. Love and hatred.

George felt like he was under a spell.

“George?” Dream asked, breaking George’s trance.

“Yeah?” George replied.

“I better head off. It’s getting dark.”

“You’re right.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You too.”

Dream got up and began walking away.

George watched Dream walk away until he was just a speck in the distance.

“God,” he muttered to himself. Just when he’d begun to think he was fine, Dream made him unravel again.

He didn’t know if he could do this any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated so feel free to leave one. It makes my day to see when people comment :33

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn’t follow the canonical timeline because of how I’ve ordered events. But that’s okay lmao. That’s the point of a fanfic after all.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading to the end, I really appreciate it <33


End file.
